


in the moonlight

by wjh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Slice of Life, it's implied that they're married, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: it's always been them.





	in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> you wouldn't believe how soft i am for poly!cool kids (':

sometimes jenny wants to deny that nothing is wrong.

but there are days when neither the boys nor she can pretend that everything is fine.

today isn't one of those days though. right now, she's curled around sour cream, her face buried in his nape as buck nestles his own face into sour cream's chest. it's late and they're all tired from work and school, but right now, jenny's only focus is on her boys.

sour cream is well on his way to sleep and jenny knows that it'd be much too easy to just  _let_ him, but this is a rare moment between the three of them. everything is just right and nobody wants to ruin that by talking or falling asleep.

so they breathe as one, melting even further into each other's embrace as the moonlight slants across their tangled bodies, illuminating the rings on their fingers.

these are her boys, forever and more. they've been together for more years than she can count and through the ups and the downs, they've always come out on top. jenny loves buck and sour cream more than words would ever be able to say and they love her right back.

a breeze rustles the curtains on their window and jenny moves closer to her boys, smiling to herself when sour cream shifts onto his back and snakes his arm underneath her neck, giving it to her as a pillow of sorts. buck groans quietly at the disruption then quickly readjusts himself so his head is now pillowed on sour cream's chest instead. jenny continues to smile, throwing her arm over buck as they become even more tangled together. sour cream's breath blows soft and warm on jenny's hair but the feeling is pleasant and so jenny lets it be.

there's nowhere she'd rather be than right here, with her boys. her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here is my [tumblr](https://starkgold.tumblr.com) in case you have requests or something. 
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wingedseok) (:;


End file.
